Corrugated displays and containers are often made from pieces of flat paperboard stock material that are die cut into shapes that define various panels. The shapes are folded along predefined lines between the panels with at least one overlapping strip or panel that is glued, taped or otherwise affixed to another panel to form an enclosed boundary. The panels are folded and/or glued into place to become the walls of the display or container. The displays or containers are traditionally provided to product manufacturers and/or retailers in a collapsed or knock-down configuration for storage, handling and shipping. The manufacturer and/or retailers open the knockdown containers and fold appropriately to utilize the assembled display or container for display and/or packing products therein.
The knockdown displays or containers are typically manufactured by feeding flat die cut sheets through a fold-and-glue machine. The fold-and-glue machine applies adhesive and folds over select panels so that the panels are in the knockdown configuration. One common knockdown display is a multi-shelved greeting card rack style display. A corrugated card rack display is typically used to display products, such as greeting cards, to consumers at a point-of-sale location. It is desirable to minimize the time and effort necessary to manufacture the card rack display and to erect the display from its knockdown configuration. Conventional, corrugated card rack displays often include shelves made using a single sheet of corrugated that “accordions” to make multiple shelves. This adds considerably to assembly labor and time as well as to material and labor costs for manufacturing the container. Thus, it would be beneficial to provide a card rack style display that reduces labor and material costs.